Mischief and Mystery
by Tsuray
Summary: Join Soleil Beaumont, a young lady coming at the age of sixteen, as she is about to become stuck in a whirlwind of drama, romance, and most of all, the phantom of the opera. As she is to be tangled up in this destiny, what is the result going to be? A simple twist in this story could change her life drastically, or nothing happens at all! Now, what will become of our bright sun?
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**SO. I'm here with another one. This is a different fanfiction. I've got different characters, as the intro states, there are OC characters. These characters belong to me, but the originals, like Christine and Erik belong to their respective owner. Not that I'm even using Christine, Erik, or anyone from the original book. This will be interesting. I've never done a POTO fanfiction before. I do not own POTO. Enjoy. Oh, yeah, PS: Since I don't actually know the story of POTO very well, I'm practically making this a different POTO story altogether. The characters may be somehwat similar though, so we'll see how they fare.**

The morning was bright and beautiful. The sun had shone lovingly down at the girl in deep sleep, while cuddled in her blanket and resting her head comfortably on her pillow. Soon, she had awoken, her eyelids slowly opening as she found herself looking to the side where her dresser was. Eventually, she stretched her arms, yawning, and becoming more alive. Hopping out of bed, she changed clothes. From a simple, yet serene daisy yellow nightgown, to a plain and modest dress with the top being a creamy white, and the bottom being a soft pink.

Heading down the stairs, the girl was met by her father, as usual.

"Good morning father."

"Good morning Soleil. Breakfast is ready."

"Thank you father."

As she sat herself on a wooden stool, Soleil ate her breakfast quietly along with her father and as soon as she finished, told him that she was going out for her audition to be either a lead in the musical in the opera house a few streets down their house or the piano player for some of the songs played in the show. waving goodbye, Soleil took her music sheets along with her and was off on a hopeful and bright start.

* * *

The opera house was just a few steps away now. Time felt slow for Soleil all of a sudden. Her hands started becoming sweaty, and she was clenching her music sheets harder. As her heart was beating faster, a hand had rested upon hers. Turning to see who it was, Soleil was surprised at who she saw standing before her.

"A very good morning to you, miss Soleil."

"You as well, Viscount Anton."

"Please, how many times must I say it? There's no need to formalize my name because of my title. After all, we have been together as friends from children to adolescence for years."

It was quite true. For several years, Anton and Soleil were childhood companions. They always played together when they were next door neighbours. Eventually though, Anton had to move away due to the status of his family increasing in the ranks. They still kept in touch though, writing letters to each other every day.

"It's been quite a while. Won't you come to dine with me this Saturday at my mansion? My parents would love to see you once again!", Anton asked.

"O-Oh. Well then, I suppose it would be alright. I will have to ask my father though..."

"Your father's already said yes. Don't worry, I took the liberty of asking for you."

"O-Oh my! Well, thank you Anton. I suppose I will be seeing you on Saturday after all!", Soleil brightly smiled.

"I should go now. It's almost time for my audition for the opera."

"Well, best of luck to you then, miss Soleil."

"Thank you Anton. Goodbye."

"Farewell."

As Soleil walked up the stairs, Anton was still at the bottom standing still, patting the small, black box in his coat pocket, breathing a shaky sigh, and having a goofy smile on his face. " _I do hope she'll accept it._ ", he thought to himself.

* * *

As she made her way to a seat, Soleil was once again jittery. She was about give a calming breathing time to herself until a man's voice rang out and announced,"Soleil Beaumont, please."

Standing abruptly, the poor girl walked as fast as she could (in reality though, she was quite slow). Soleil wasn't watching where she was going, and suddenly, she had bumped into someone in the dim lighting.

"Oof! I-I'm sorry sir!"

"...breath.", he quietly advised.

"? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch what you said."

"Take a deep breath.", he repeated, quietly again.

"I-"

"You will be fine, Soleil."

"Who-"

When she had turned around, her eyes were facing a half masked man dressed in black. She couldn't quite see, but it looked as though his light emerald green eyes would bore into her soul, watching her forever. It seemed that his eyes showed such mystery that could never be explained. In that moment, Soleil had unknowingly stepped into a world where drama and wild predicaments would take place.


	2. Chapter 2: Winner

**Next chapter is here! Let's see if Soleil becomes the lead or is going to be the next piano player for the opera, OR, she might not get either at all...you'll just have to see! Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! I hope that I can read more feedback you guys! I'd also like to thank the couple people following my story. You guys rock!**

"Now, go on. You don't want to keep the judges waiting...", he quietly whispered.

Turning Soleil around with his hands on her shoulders, he let go and gave a gentle push forward, Soleil went ahead with a bit more confidence. But it was strange to her, receiving support from someone she didn't know. It was even more peculiar that he had said a certain someone's name whilst doing so.

" _My name..._ ", the now courageous miss thought deeply as she stepped up the three steps to the stage. " _How did he know my name?_ "

"Whenever you're ready, miss Beaumont.", stated one of the judges. Out of her thoughts, the young lady took a deep breath and began to sing. Eventually, she was reaching the climax. When the song was complete, she quickly curtsied, and walked over to the piano on stage, where she played a music piece that was her own adaptation to a future piece that would be used in the opera. Vigorously playing on the keys, Soleil's dynamics were excellent to hear in the judges' ears. It was truly a mind blowing scene before them. From soft to loud, from rough to smooth, the girl had every dynamic under her fingertips. As soon as Soleil had finished the piece off with loud, and strong chords, she stood up, and bowed at the side of the piano where the judges could see her. Stepping off the stage, with music sheets in hand again, she smiled, like the sun that could never be drowned by rain. Unfortunately her smile had to fade when she, once again bumped into yet another person.

"Oof! My apologies, excuse me!"

"Watch where you're going, brat."

When Soleil looked, it was a woman, who seemed slightly older than her.

"I'm sorry, but did you just-"

"Call you a brat? Yes, I, did. You're alright for a supporting role in this opera, but the one who will be the lead is me, Shayla Bellerose!", the snooty lady announced, having her dark brown hair put behind her by her personal maid, who pulled her back without hesitation.

"Come along Victoria. I need you to oversee my dress for wrinkles.", Shayla hurriedly said as she snapped her fingers.

"Yes, right away, my lady.", Victoria replied, without a hint of emotion.

Before the real brat went on stage, she quickly added,"Oh, that's right. Take a seat wherever you like and see that I'm the winner."

Soleil glared a tiny bit, before taking a seat at the front. Crossing her arms, she decided to take a chance. Just what is Shayla like?

"So...Miss Bellerose, if you would please begin."

"With pleasure.", she smirked.

* * *

Soleil was surprised. Shayla was actually quite exceptional. Her loud, opera like voice was heard everywhere in the room. It was quite a marvel.

After finishing the last note, the elegantly dressed lady bowed, then looked up, staring at Soleil with a smug look on her face. Clenching her fists, the girl glared a little.

The judges had then discussed with each other privately about who would be the lead. Whispering to each other fervently, they nodded their heads or shook them, with the whispers becoming a bit more intense. Soleil was a bit nervous again. Just who would reign victorious?

After a while, Soleil grew bored and was about to fall asleep. The judges were still in the middle of discussion! Leaning her head slowly to the right, she herself fall on to the neighbouring chair. However, instead of a chair, it was someone's broad shoulder that she had her head fall on to. Looking up slowly, she saw the half masked man all dressed in black from before.

"O-Oh! It's you! I-I'm sorry sir!"

"It's quite alright. I'd much rather you sleep now than never, my dear."

"W-Well, m-maybe not, since...I don't know you all too well. In fact, who are you?'

For just a moment, Soleil swore she saw him have a mischievous smirk.

"That, my Soleil, is a secret.", he replied.

" _How vague of you..._ ", she thought, a bit irked that he avoided her question. Then something else hit her.

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Hmm? You were on the audition list outside the door. You didn't see a list?"

"I...I think I did...but, how did you know I was Soleil? I could have been Shayla."

"True, but I think that the sun wouldn't be as annoying and bratty as the spoiled one who was on stage earlier.", the green eyed man retorted, sounding disdained when talking about Shayla. "Oh? It looks like they're about to announce who's the winner."

"I will be back soon. I must depart. If you're the winner, do find me outside. I'm certain that you will be the star."

Before he left, the masked man knelt down, gently took Soleil's hand, and kissed it. Blushing a light pink, she did nothing to stop her heart from skipping a bit. As he disappeared into the darkness, the young woman was wondering just what had happened.

" _Enough about that though._ ", she thought to herself. " _Let's see just who the winner is._ " Gulping, she awaited the final verdict.

"Attention everyone. We have come to the conclusion of who will be the new lead of this year's opera.", one of the judges announced.

"Out of the two candidates who entered...", another judge started.

"The lucky lady who will be playing this role is..."

 **CLIFFHANGER. Okay, ladies and gents! I'm gonna put on poll. Cast your votes to see who's the winner in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Near

**Ladies and gentlemen, this is it.**

 **The final chapter.**

 **I'm KIDDING.**

 **Alright, let's have the story rolling. In the last chapter, you were all left at a cliffhanger. Who's the winner of the auditions? Shayla, or Soleil? I had to think long and hard about who would win, because I either wanted something dramatic, but something not so...predictable. Here's my verdict! The third chapter!**

 **Special thanks goes to everyone who followed and reviewed! Thank you all very much for the support! I'm sorry if it took long for the third chapter to come out. I had a lot of things to do like exams. Highschool is like a killing robot.**

 **Also, I do not own POTO. POTO belongs to its respective owners. I only own the OC's in this story, and the fact that this fanfiction will not, I REPEAT,** **WILL NOT** **, move in the same direction as the story plot. I am making most of how this will go along in my head. Through my deep imagination of romance and drama. You have been warned. ;D Now, let's go!**

"The winner is..."

"Shayla Bellerose."

Soleil's dark, cocoa brown eyes went from surprise to shock. She was absolutely speechless, unable to say a word. Her body wasn't moving, like as if time froze fer her in that moment of tension. She wanted to cry, and felt as though she could, for a tear had slipped out, her face wavering from the shock.

"Well now...", a familiar female's voice sneered.

When Soleil could move her head, she turned to the right, finding the witch herself standing before her along with Victoria, the maid.

"It looks like you've lost! Obviously you weren't good enough for the judges' tastes. Isn't that sad, Victoria?"

"Yes, very sad indeed.", she replied in an unemotional tone.

"See? Even my maid agrees!"

" _Only because she has to!_ ", Soleil thought, clenching her dress with her small hands.

Standing suddenly, the young woman brimming with tears, was walking past Shayla, and about to leave the opera, until a judge's voice had yelled her name.

"SOLEIL BEAUMONT! PLEASE WAIT ONE MOMENT!"

Stopping before she could even push the door handle, the young miss turned around, with her tear stained face still showing.

"Uh...we, as the judges have changed our minds. I-It is you who will play the lead."

As Soleil's face brightened, Shayla's had darkened.

"HOW DID SHE GET THE ROLE INSTEAD OF ME?! I AM OF HIGHER CLASS THAN THIS PEASANT!", she screeched, making everyone wince.

"M-Miss Bellerose, please quiet down in the opera! The reason why we have chosen Miss Beaumont is because we have no choice! The phantom of the opera is upon us! He has ordered us to make her the lead! If we don't, all our cast members will be threatened!", a different judge quickly explained, the poor man shaking in his shoes.

As Shayla seethed, unable to disobey, Soleil was in high curiosity, one of her strengths and weaknesses.

" _Who's the phantom of the opera?_ ", she thought.

"Miss, you didn't just-"

" _Huh? Did I say that out aloud?_ "

The judge who was shocked that the innocent girl didn't know of the mysterious figure walked over to her immediately and whispered in her ear.

"Listen carefully, alright? You do not need to know anything about the phantom of the opera except that he is a very dangerous threat to this opera and that we need you, as the lead, to be able to please him with your performance. I'm dreadfully afraid that our opera will be in shambles! Please, for the sake of the opera, fulfill this duty!"

Soleil was a little overwhelmed by this information, but in any case, she shook her had lightly from the surprise and faced it with a bright smile, just like the sun.

"I'll do my very best, sir.", she grinned, walking out the door with a determined and brave look on her face.

As she did though, her dark, cocoa brown eyes caught the mysterious man all dressed in black, with even more mystery hidden in his emerald green eyes. As she walked forward to the tall, masked figure, he had asked how the audition went for her. When she had finished explaining in a frenzy about everything that had happened, he chuckled.

"It must have been quite the show then. I can see why the phantom would choose someone as charming as you."

Soleil blushed a light pink in that moment.

"O-Oh no, sir, I-I'm not-"

She was interrupted by the sudden movement of the enigma in front of her moving his face towards hers at a fast motion. Stopping right near her nose, he whispered:

"You don't believe yourself, but I believe in you, Soleil."

Moving back, the mysterious man bid the victor farewell, and was about to never be seen unless unexpected, until the innocent miss tugged on his coat slightly. Turning back, he questioned what she was doing with raised eyebrows. Realizing that it was quite awkward to make such a move, she quickly made her point by explaining,"You know my name, but...I don't know yours, and, I feel as though we will be seeing one another often, so..."

"So you want to know me as I know you?", he finished.

"Yes!", she replied, perhaps a bit too ecstatic.

The masked man didn't say a word at first. Soleil thought she had upset him somehow.

Then he finally spoke, only replying with:

"Raven Forestier."

Disappearing like magic, the man was gone.

 **That's another wrap! How the judges were threatened will be explained in the next chapter! See ya til then! I'll be busy tomorrow, but Sunday? Maybe there'll be...a new chapter...you'll just have to wait and see!**


	4. Chapter 4: Phantom

**Alright ladies and gents, I'm back, with another chapter for this fanfic! This chapter will show just how the phantom threatened the judges. Sorry, I didn't show it in the earlier chapter. A reviewer who PMed me pointed that out. Thank you very much for doing so Mustache Rin! You get special thanks on my behalf.**

 **Thanks to everyone that reviewed, followed, and favourited again! I hope you enjoy chapter 4 of Mischief and Mystery.**

In the opera, the four judges were discussing with one another again.

"What should we do?", questioned the first judge using a handkerchief to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"What do you mean, "What should we do?"?! We've already done it!", whisper-yelled another, panicking.

"Not about declaring Miss Beaumont's win, you idiot! It's about O.G.!", exclaimed the third, whacking a newspaper roll over the second's head.

"He sends us these notes and expects us to obey! He's always ruining rehearsal when we don't make changes! We must do something about this predicament!", the fourth judge shuddered.

"And you think you can do anything about that?"

All four of the judges jumped slightly at the sudden and new voice that came into their conversation.

"W-Who's there?", asked the third.

"Who do you think, ?"

"I-It's t-the p-phantom!", the second stuttered, looking around for any sign of the ghost.

"I'm flattered you remembered me.", the opera's ghost boomed, sarcastically.

"W-What do you want from us this time?!", the first cowered, yet still held some ground.

"Not more than you might think. All I'm doing is making sure that you won't take Miss Soleil Beaumont off her role as the leading lady of the opera. I don't want the brat replacing the sun, if you understand what I mean.", explained the mysterious enigma, while the first, third, and fourth judges showed signs of urges to unleash the anger they felt for so long.

"YOU-"

"W-Worry not, Monsieur Phantom! Y-You'll be glad to know that Miss Beaumont will absolutely not be replaced!", the second quickly interrupted. Getting on thephantom's bad side was the last thing any of them really wanted.

"Very well then, I shall take your word on that, Mr. Tetra. Farewell for now...", replied the opera ghost, his voice fading away to indicate he disappeared.

As soon as they were sure that he was gone, the judges sighed in relief. They knew they had to do something about the ghost, but what?

* * *

Meanwhile, Soleil was sulking in her bedroom. Why was she sulking? The answer was simple. Realization had struck her mercilessly. She didn't win because of her skills as a singer. The girl won because this "Phantom of The Opera" had chosen her to be the lead. The more the she thought about it, the more angry she became. She wanted to win through her own talents, not through someone's influence! Why was it him who had all the power in his hands at the opera? What was his reasoning for choosing Soleil?

The young miss slept upon these thoughts in her dashing and innocent daisy yellow nightgown, while her jet black hair was sprawled all across her pillow.

Morning had risen once again, and the sleepy, young woman had awoken straight away to dress herself. After all, today and from now on would be rehearsal for both her and the opera. Eating breakfast cooked by her loving father, she savoured each bite, and when she was finished, Soleil washed her empty plate and cup in the sink, along with her father's dishes as well. While she was occupied with doing so though, a knock on the door had sounded.

"I'll get the door, my dear.", her father said, letting his daughter continue with the dishes.

When he opened the door, the postman was waiting outside.

"Yes?"

"A good morning to you, Baron!"

"You as well Ruben."

"Well, here's a personal letter for your daughter and a small gift for her as well. Don't worry, I'm not proposing to her! I'm just the postman!", Ruben replied, laughing.

"I should hope not!", Baron laughed back.

Now both of them were laughing while Soleil was within earshot and blushing. Marriage was never a topic she went on about. However, there were always dreams and fantasies. Soon, her father had finished conversing with the postman and closed the door. Soleil had coincidentally completed the dish washing and went over to her father.

"Well? What is it the postman delivered?", asked the bright girl.

"Have a look for yourself. I'll be going to work, so I'll leave you to your unopened items."

While Soleil's father went upstairs, Soleil herself stared at what she had received. One was a reminding letter of her dinner plans with Anton tomorrow, since he knew she had a tendency to forget things when in the middle of so much more to do (like being the lead of the opera). The other delivery she received though, was quite strange, and yet subtly romantic.

It was a single pink tulip, with a small slip of paper attached to it, reading:

 _ **For You, My Dear Soleil**_


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

**SO! We left off where Soleil found herself in yet another trance when she received a pink tulip, from a** ** _certain someone_** **, if you know what I mean. Now we are where she will finally have her first rehearsal. Will Shayla make things harder on her now that she's the lead? Or will Soleil receive support from two dashing men (well really, one of them isn't so much dashing as the other), who will have her back on her feet? You'll just have to see, dearies!**

 **I don't own POTO, that belongs to it's respective owner. I only own my original characters and the way this story will go because it will not end up like the original way the story ACTUALLY goes. So if you were expecting that, you'll be kind of disappointed. But hey, a new perspective on how POTO should have gone from someone who hasn't actually read the book nor even watched the musical brings a fresh start, eh?**

 **Also, I'm sorry if I kept a few of you guys waiting. I was having fun in an amusement park with my friends and stuff happened on Wednesday too. So, here's to a long chapter as an apology for taking a little while.**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

Rehearsal, in the very least, was alright for the most part. If Soleil had to complain about one thing that was so wrong on so many levels, was Shayla.

Of course.

Miss Bellerose obviously couldn't take the fact that Soleil had won, so she decided to round up most of the cast members on her side, and make the poor miss's rehearsal miserable. Many of the members kept jeering at her, picking on her, and ridiculing her. For every little action Soleil had made, the outfits she and her dressing assistant would pick, the dancers would giggle hysterically, the male cast members would snicker, and most of all, Shayla would be the ringleader of it all.

"Look at the way she arches her back!"

"Is she seriously going to wear blue?"

"She's singing really loudly, like a screeching crow."

Each of these insults piled on her, and Soleil wasn't feeling so great after that. When the director told everyone it was time to take a break, she immediately retreated to her dressing room to shield herself away from the verbal abuse she was receiving from everyone. Changing into a silky and white gown, Soleil sat herself on a comfortable chair to contemplate. Having her hands covering her face, Soleil let her elbows stay on her thighs, and so she stayed in that position until a light knock had sounded on the door, along with a gentle female's voice asking,"May I come in?".

Soleil quietly replied yes. It was probably her dressing assistant.

But it wasn't.

The door had opened, and it revealed a ballet dancer with almost identical jet black hair as Soleil, with grizzly bear brown eyes, and wearing a lightly dusted pink tutu along with a white leotard and matching ballet slippers.

Soleil noticed that she was picking up two trays of food on the floor.

"O-Oh! Let me help!"

"Sure!"

Handing Soleil one tray, the dancer carried another. Setting them down on a small table, they closed the door, and chatted with one another for lunch. Somehow, having this person around made the poor girl's day brighten up a little. It was nice to know that someone thought of her as a friend nd not someone to mock. Something did hit her though.

"What is your name?"

" _And why do I keep forgetting to ask peoples' names?_ "

"Oh, that's right! We haven't introduced ourselves yet! Well, my name is Grace Leery and and I'm Madame Leery's daughter! I'm also a ballet dancer at this opera!", she replied.

"Well, Grace, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Soleil Beaumont and I'm the daughter of both Baron Beaumont and Fauna Beaumont. I'm also the lead for the opera.", Soleil curtsied.

"I know! I'm so sorry that everyone else is so mean to you though! Even my friends haven't been the nicest to you. On their behalf, I apologize sincerely for this!", Grace bowed, hanging her head in shame.

"Oh no! Please don't apologize! You've been such wonderful company to me, and I couldn't ask for more! I've been needing a friend for a while now, and my wish came true.", soleil waved her hands in front of her frantically, trying to lift her new friend's spirits.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well then...if it's alright with you. Let's be the very best of friends from now on!"

Brightly smiling again, Soleil had abruptly hugged Grace, catching her off guard.

"Thank you so much!"

Grace regained balance, and embraced her new friend back.

* * *

After that, Soleil was able to gain more self confidence during the second half of rehearsal. She learned to ignore the verbal abuse the others had placed upon her, and soon, she could smile throughout the remainder of the time she had in the opera today. Time flew by, and everyone was leaving to come home and rest. Soleil changed back into what she had worn this morning, and exited her dressing room to meet Anton outside. After all, they were going to have dinner at his mansion.

As she was about to open the door, a familiar brat's voice greeted her.

"Well, if it isn't the cheater."

Turning around, Soleil found Shayla, unsurprisingly.

"What is it now?"

"I just wanted to give you a little warning.", she replied, dangerously.

"And what might that be?", the young miss raised her eyebrows.

Then the elegantly dressed noble girl simply whispered:

"Keep up being the lead, and I'll absolutely ruin you. I WILL get the phantom on my side, and when I do, you will have no one."

Opening the door ahead of Soleil, Shayla walked right out, with her nose up high.

Sighing in a frustrated manner, the opera singer who clearly deserved to win waited a couple of minutes before coming out. She was going to give the phantom of a piece of her mind tomorrow.

Finally leaving, Soleil found Anton waiting for her patiently. As soon as he spotted her, the gentleman strolled right over to her, and bowed.

"Shall we leave to my mansion?"

"Yes, thank you for waiting Anton."

Opening the door to the car, the bright sun situated herself inside, while her friend had closed the door, and seated himself inside to start the engine. Driving through the road, it was a while before they arrived at the mansion. In the car, both Anton and Soleil were talking together again a long duration of the ride. They had so much more to discuss since even though they had written letters to one another for a long time. Soon, they had stopped and the mansion was just in front of them within walking distance. Opening the car door for Soleil once again, he awaited her to come out and step on to the cobblestone road.

Letting herself down, she tread lightly and Anton had closed the door. Walking up the steps to the mansion, Soleil waited while the noble was finding his key to the mansion. Unlocking the door, the gentleman let the lady in first, to which Soleil replied with a thank you.

Closing the door after both were inside, they headed down the hall to the dining room and were about to have a scrumptious and delightful dinner with his parents.

* * *

Of course, that is what Soleil thought.

His parents weren't even there, first of all. They had their reasons. Anton's mother had to go on a trip to America in order to negotiate with a few business partners in person, whereas his father needed to rest because he was having a hard time at work as the CEO of Repertoire Company, a business that Anton was to inherit when he turns eighteen.

"I do apologize miss Soleil. My parents did promise to be available tonight. It seems they must have forgotten...", the gentleman trailed off, saddened.

"Oh no, Anton! This is just fine! I'm grateful enough that you had the time to invite me to dinner!"

The young man turned, looking towards Soleil, with a slight blush on his face.

"Thank you Soleil. You know, you were always the one who was able to give me the company I needed when my parents weren't around to give me family support. We aren't like a normal family. I remember that when I was mere child, my mother and father would give me presents for special occasions, like on my birthday or Christmas, but we would never actually celebrate those special events."

"Soleil, I think that you're more than just a friend."

" _Wait..._ ", she thought.

Just a minute ago, she was intently listening to what he had to say. Now she was a bit confused. More than a friend? What did that mean exactly? Soleil had realized what he meant when he had one knee on the floor, and a hand inside his pocket.

" _Wait! I'm not ready..._ "

"Soleil..."

Anton now had a small, black box in his hand. Holding it out in front of her, the noble took a deep breath.

"I ask of you, from the bottom of my heart..."

Revealing a gold ring with a small diamond on top, the gentleman finished with:

"Will you marry me?"

 **AND, that's a wrap! Next chapter, will Soleil say yes or no? Tell me your opinion in your review! follow and favourite if you haven't yet! I'll see you all next chapter on Sunday! Have a good summer, and again, thank you for all your support thius far! You've all been wonderful people!**


	6. Author

**Hey guys. I know I promised that I'd do the sixth chapter today, but I think I'd actually like to do it on Monday instead. I'm so sleepy from waking up at 4:30 am just to send my cousin to camp, that I really need to relax for the day. I'll get the sixth chapter done on Monday, don't worry, I can promise that. Anyways, have a good summer, and I'll see you guys on Monday!**


	7. Chapter 6: Verdict

**Alright, I'm back. Time for today's chapter! Let's see what Soleil says about the proposal! Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated. If you like it, follow and favourite! Now, on with the story!**

Soleil couldn't say no immediately. She was still surprised that Anton was before her, kneeling down and asking for her hand in marriage. She had thought of marriage at least a few times in her life, however, it never occurred to the young miss that she would be asked to become wed now, and by Anton of all people! She never knew he even loved her, let alone took an affectionate liking to her. Such thoughts rolled around in Soleil's head as Anton was waiting for her response, with hopeful eyes that she would say yes.

"I...", she started at first.

"Yes my dear?", he asked in an ecstatic voice, as if he already knew what she was going to say.

"I think that...no, I know that I have to say this. My honest response with this..."

"Yes, yes?"

"I'm sorry Anton, but I can't accept your proposal."

Anton's smile had faded and it was replaced with a worrying and somewhat panicked look.

"B-But, why? I...I don't understand!", he shook his head, eyes wide with fear, for losing dear Soleil.

"I...I just don't feel the same about you that way. You're more like a friend than...than someone I would fall in love with. I'm sorry, but that is how I have felt ever since we met.", the innocent girl bowed in apology, frowning.

"Then...is it someone else? Do you have someone else you've taken a fancy to?"

" _Raven_."

That was the first name that came into her mind. Suddenly, her heart started pounding as the name repeated in her mind Soon, images of him had popped into her mind as well.

" _Raven, Raven, Raven, Raven, Raven..._ "

"Soleil?"

Snapping out of her trance, the girl had turned to face Anton once more.

Firmly, the young miss replied,"Yes. There is someone else I have my mind on. I'm sorry Anton, but I must decline the proposal."

Silence ensued between the two of them. Then it became unbearable for Anton.

"I understand...and I hope that whoever you have your mind on will return your feelings towards them."

"Thank you Anton. That means a lot coming from you."

Soon, the clock chimed. It was already half past eight.

"I...I should leave. Thank you for dinner tonight, Anton."

"Y-Yes, thank you for coming. I do hope you come again. Please, allow me to drive you back yo your home."

Soleil nodded, and so they both left the dining room to head towards the door. Outside, Anton locked the door and both of them proceeded to the car. As soon as the young maiden was inside, the noble had started the car. As they were starting to drive down the road, Soleil noticed a tall, and mysterious man just standing on the side of the road. When she looked more carefully, she realized it was Raven in that frame of a second, staring at her with his emerald green eyes.

 **Okay, so today's chapter was super short. Don't worry though, I have another chapter on Wednesday that will surely be longer. Enjoy this tidbit though, and I hope you'll all await me! I may or may not be very busy tomorrow because of summer school. Don't worry, I didn't fail any of my courses, but I still gotta improve in some subjects. Anyways, I'll see you all soon, in the next chapter of Mischief and Mystery! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7: Hurt

**Alright, so I decided on a lot of ideas for this chapter cuz last chapter was bugging me because it was too short, and I felt I needed more...therefore, here is a lovely and long chapter to which I am quite sure you will enjoy.**

 **I do not own POTO, that belongs to its respective owner. All I own is the OC characters to replace practically everyone in the original POTO and how the story is not the same as the original. So, if you wanted this to be the original way, you're out of luck. But hey, this could bring a new perspective to you from someone who has never read the book, watched the movie, or seen the musical!**

 **Now, on with the little tale!**

Once again, Soleil had awoken from her bed. As she sat up, the young girl was recalling in her mind as to what had happened yesterday night. Everything was like a blur, images and speech came to her like pieces to a puzzle.

 _"Soleil, before you go, there...is something I must tell you."_

 _"And what might that be, Anton?"_

 _"I...I can't give up on you after all."_

 _"Pardon?"_

 _"Hear me out! Even after you rejected my proposal, I think that, I still love you in the end, and that I want to win your heart!"  
_

 _"But Anton! Just a few minutes ago, you said-"_

 _"That I completely understood? Yes, I did, but I believe there's a loophole since that could be interpreted in different ways."_

 _"You-"_

 _"I **will** win your heart Soleil. When I do, you'll be falling for me."_

 _Then he kissed her hand, just as Raven did to her (of course, the noble boy didn't know of that), making the dear miss blush a light pink._

 _"Farewell Soleil. I shall win your heart starting tomorrow."_

Soleil's mind was feeling weary after the predicament she knew she would be in. Breathing in and out, Soleil hopped off her bed, hoping she would be able to get through the day.

* * *

While she was strolling on the side of the road, Soleil's mind was still covered in thoughts. They were about yesterday night's event, starting with the proposal and how Anton was set on her as his bride. How in the world would she be able to tell him more firmly that she just wasn't interested in the him? She already declared what she really felt towards Anton in his own home, and yet at the very end, the dear noble boy decided that he wasn't going to give up on her. Sighing heavily, Soleil kept up her walk to the opera. As her thoughts started to fade, only one thought remained.

"Raven."

The confused maiden blushed in embarrassment over saying his name. Just what was so significant about the enigma she had acquainted herself with? Thoughts rolled in once again, but this time, her head was filled with thoughts of him instead of Anton. Before she knew it, Soleil had arrived at the opera. Taking a deep breath, the dear and young miss stepped inside, not knowing what would lay ahead of her.

* * *

 ** _CRASH!_**

The sound of glass shattering could be heard in the entire opera. What happened was clearly an accident, on Soleil's part anyways. It was the brat who was at fault. The innocent miss was only carrying a small vase fit for a _certain_ flower that someone had sent, however, the misfortune had to begin with Shayla's annoying attitude towards her. The snide remarks she made were absolutely cruel. It didn't make things any better that it was Soleil who had to clean up the mess when the heiress was the culprit. As the dear girl finished cleaning, she had dumped the rest of the shattered glass into the waste basket. As she was about to resume leaving to her dressing room to meet Grace, Shayla blocked the way, and others started surrounding her in a circle.

"What are you up to now, Shayla?", Soleil raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Less than you think. See this pretty tulip?", she asked, holding it out from behind her back.

Soleil's dark cocoa brown eyes widened in shock.

"When...did you get that?", the girl seethed, her face starting to burn with pent up fury that she had been keeping inside herself for a while.

"Oh, this little ugly thing? Found it with the ballerina rat. She was just taking a look at it when I snatched it from her. I know you wouldn't want your things touched without your permission, so I did the right thing, and here it is, for you!", the wicked girl replied, holding it out to Soleil.

As the miss was cautiously about to take it back, Shayla snapped her fingers and the others had restrained Soleil from moving any further. Trying to struggle, the young miss felt it was becoming futile to retaliate.

"What are you going to do Shayla?!", she yelled.

"Oh, you know, just THIS."

Throwing the tulip roughly on the floor, a couple soft pink petals fell off the tulip. Using her right heel, the twisted woman had crushed the tulip until it was no longer a round and delicate bob. Soleil cried as she watched her precious present turn into shreds of wilted pink. Her tears rolled down her cheeks, and the poor miss was using all the strength she could muster to fight these six cast members who have cast her back. Shayla was finished with torturing the sobbing girl before her, who was picking up the petal pieces that had fallen off used her shaky hands to "repair" the ruined tulip to the state it was once before.

"Have fun trying. We all know death can't be restored!", the rich miss had said, laughing her head off, along with all the other cast members.

Running away as fast as she could, Soleil rushed to her dressing room and slammed the door, shedding more tears than she did on the stage during break time. Soon, a knock on her door had sounded, but the girl didn't bother to answer it. The door had opened, and she thought that Grace would be there to comfort her, but it wasn't the dear ballerina.

It was Raven.

* * *

" _Where is she?_ ", Grace wondered, wandering around the opera. After Shayla had taken the tulip from Grace, she had been looking high and low for dear Soleil. She was quite worried about the predicament that was happening right now. Her first priority was to find Soleil.

As she kept walking, she found herself running into the brat herself.

"Shayla.", she stated, with a hint of fiery anger.

"Oh, well, if it isn't the ballerina rat herself. Have you come to tell me you dumped that awful peasant?"

"Wouldn't you like that to be true. Anyways, where's Soleil? I can't find her anywhere!"

"How should I know? She just ran off like a crying child lost in the crowd.", the heiress replied, tossing her hair while Victoria, her maid, was adjusting her dress devoid of emotion.

"What did you do to her?!", Grace yelled, in an impatient voice. "Answer me Shayla!"

"Why don't you see for yourself in the dressing room, twit?", she replied, with a smug and evil look on her face. Walking off to mingle with the other cast members, Shayla laughed at the achieving success they made at humiliating Soleil. Meanwhile, Grace stormed off, heading towards the dressing room immediately.

* * *

"W-Why are you here?", Soleil asked with a shaky breath and wiping her tears away.

"I came to visit you, my dear. I saw the very last part of the suffering you had to face, and for that, I am sorry."

"Why are you s-sorry? You shouldn't be a-a-apologizing when it w-w-wasn't your f-fault.", she replied, shedding more tears again.

"Oh, but I must. I couldn't protect you. That is why I have to apologize."

"B-But why would y-you need to p-protect me? Why ME, of all people?"

"Because my dear Soleil...", he started.

Then, as he embraced her lovingly, he whispered softly in her ear:

"You are someone special to me."

Those six words, made all the emotions the poor girl bottled up inside her flow out like a bursting flood of water. Sadness and pain had overtaken her. All the girl could do was cry over and over. One thing, or rather, one person made things more comforting to her. Raven, the mysterious man, was right there, drawing circles on her back, letting her tears fall on to his shoulder, and eventually, the poor sun was finally calm once again, resting her head peacefully on Raven's lap, as he stroked her jet black hair, with a small smile on his face.

 **AND, that's a wrap! I will get the next chapter to you all on Friday! See you then! Tell me your opinion about this chapter in your review!If you like what you read, favourite and follow for more! See you guys!**


	9. Chapter 8: Determination

**I'm back again! Here's the eighth chapter of Mischief and Mystery! I hope you guys enjoy this one cuz last chapter sure was a wild roller coaster ride! Without further ado, let's hop right into where we left off! In the last chapter, Soleil was ridiculed by Shayla, and Raven came in to comfort her! So, let's take a trip down and see what happens after that!  
**

While Soleil was peacefully resting, Raven was still stroking her head gently and slowly. For the mysterious man, he was enthralled that he could spend time with the dear girl. Even though she wasn't awake to speak to him, the enigma softly hummed a lullaby he knew of ever since he was a child. As he did so, Raven didn't realize someone had stepped in the dressing room. When he heard a small creak, the half masked man turned around immediate alarm and slight irritation that someone had interrupted his moment with Soleil,.

The person who had interrupted him was none other than Grace, and she was a bit intimidated by the unknown man in front of her.

" _Okay, so Soleil apparently has someone she hasn't told me about, or he could just be a creepy stalker that she never knew about. I want to say the latter, but I can't judge a book by its cover...great, which one do I choose?_ "

"I'm no creepy stalker, miss. I presume you are a friend of Soleil?", Raven stated.

"Wha-you can read my mind?!"

"No, I could tell by your face that you're clearly uncomfortable with seeing me with my maiden."

" _Your maiden?_ ", Grace thought confusedly. Since when was Soleil his maiden?

"Alright then...a-anyways, did you just come here to visit Soleil?", the ballerina asked, timidly.

"I did.", the enigma replied shortly.

"Well...um...", the awkward young woman trailed off.

"I have to leave if unauthorized guests aren't allowed in, is that it?"

"Y-"

"Very well then, I shall leave now.", the mysterious man interrupted, setting Soleil's head gently on the seat of the sofa, an stood up carefully so as not to awaken her from deep slumber. Before leaving though, Raven swiftly bent down on one knee and planted a soft yet serene kiss on Soleil's forehead. Standing again, the man with emerald green eyes and dark chocolate brown hair had almost exited the door, until he gave a few words to Grace.

"Do not tell my precious and bright sun that I made those actions. Please."

Just as Soleil had widened and shocked eyes when Shayla destroyed her precious tulip, Grace had the same look when Raven had said those words. He sounded sad, as if telling Soleil would make the man ashamed of himself. When the ballerina turned around, he already disappeared.

"What a mysterious man indeed...", she murmured curiously. Then she smiled brightly. "But, he doesn't compete with my Alfred." After that, the grinning girl closed the door to the dressing room.

* * *

Groggily, Soleil had awoken, feeling much better than she had before when everything felt like a complete and utter mess. Sitting up slowly, the bright sun was fully shining again, and she had Raven to thank. Looking around the room, she wanted to find him, but it seemed he wasn't there. Just as she thought he had vanished like a good dream had ended, the confused miss found a little something on her table, or rather, two little things on her table. The first was a new, small, and white vase fit for the tall and luscious pink tulip on her small table. Walking over to the table, she picked up the vase and smiled softly. In the corner of her eye though, there was one more thing she needed to see with her own dark cocoa brown eyes.

A small card was lying on the table, previously beside the delicate flower. Gently placing the vase on the center of the table, Soleil took the card into her hands and read the message to herself in her head.

" _I'm sure you know by now who sent you that tulip first. Even if your first one, or even the one I've given you now is crushed by others who are near, know that I will always have a new one ready for you to keep with you forever, if that is what your wish is. Please do not cry my dear sun. My wish for you is to be as happy as you can possibly be._

 _Loyal to you as always, Raven Forestier."_

After that, Soleil couldn't say a word. There were many questions in her mind, making things more confusing, and yet, somehow it felt like some of them made sense. Shaking her head, the girl pushed these thoughts out of her thoughts. She had found the confidence to stand back up and go on stage. As soon as she placed the card back though, the door opened and in came Grace.

"Oh, you're awake! Thank goodness! Everyone's awaiting you! Your...companion told the managers about what had happened, and guess what? They're going to put Shayla on break because she's been so mean to you! They're also going to put the others that participated in her mind games!", the ballerina said happily, hugging Soleil.

Now it was her turn to be taken aback. But of course, the sun responded to said hug.

"That does sound like a relief. I suppose I won't have to worry about Shayla mocking me for now. Let's go, Grace."

Exiting out, Grace stepped down from the three step staircase to the back entrance to the opera, while Soleil closed the door and proceeded to do the same. The two began to walk along the backstage, and the ballerina decided to pique her curiosity a little with Soleil about you know who.

"So...when did you meet Raven?"

"Oh, I think it was on the day the auditions were held for the lead."

"Eh?!", Grace exclaimed in surprise.

Startled by the sudden outburst, Soleil asked,"What's wrong?"

"Um...nothing! Don't worry about it, I was just surprised you two are already kind of close in a matter of days."

" _And with that man being a mystery, I can't help but wonder how and why._ "

"Oh! I..I wouldn't call it that exactly. How do I put this? I-I'm not exactly close per say, but...I think that I can really trust him somehow. He has this, mysterious background that I've yet to know about, and he's also ever so kind to me! He was also really nice, giving me another tulip! Do you know what he wrote in my card? He said he'd give me another one if this one got crushed, and another after the other gets crushed too! Isn't Raven just a wonderful man?", the blushing miss babbled, having the same colour as the tulip she had left on her table by the windowsill.

"Riiiight...", Grace replied, unsure of her friend's love life. She could immediately tell the girl was head over heels in love with Raven.

" _Well, I suppose it's alright for her to fall for her. He seems to feel the same way. But I can't help but have the feeling that there's something off about him. if he's a suspicious creep though, I will go and beat the guy to a pulp for her!_ ", the dancer thought, glaring forwards.

"Um...Grace?"

Snapping out of it, said woman turned back to Soleil with a smile.

"Yes Soleil?"

"Oh, well, it's nothing. You seemed a little spaced out was all."

"I'm fine, don't you worry. Anyways, we should hurry back on stage. We don't want to keep everyone waiting, now do we?"

"Nope! Let's go!", the young woman replied.

Soleil and Grace ran off, hoping for a good rehearsal for the both of them. As they did though, Soleil couldn't help but wonder:

" _It may just be me, but I feel as though someone kissed me on the forehead. It couldn't be him though!_ "

Shaking her head, she kept on running.

" _Could it?_ "

 **That's another wrap you guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! I hope to see you all over the weekend for Sunday! Please review this chapter and tell me what you think, and hey, if you like what you read, follow and favourite for the great updates! See ya! ;)  
**


	10. Chapter 9: Conceal

**I'm here again with another chapter! If a few of you were confused in the last chapter as to how Shayla and a few of the cast members were suspended, it's quite simple. If you'll recall, Grace had referred Raven as Soleil's "companion" since she didn't really know what to call him after he had seen her, well, comfort her friend. It was Raven who had interfered. Now you know!**

 **POTO is owned by its respective owner, and all I own are the characters and how different the story will go. Enjoy it!  
**

The second half of the rehearsal went quite smoothly for Soleil this time. No one had wronged her with words of cruel hate, no one mocked every single move she made, and no one nor whispered things behind the innocent girl's back. She had nothing to fear or complain about, which was an absolute relief.

Well not exactly.

It was after rehearsal that the young woman had something on her mind. So much so that she was pacing back on forth on stage alone.

" _I still have to give the phantom a piece of my mind for making me winner of the audition because of his influence!_ "

" _But just how do I go about doing that?"_

Soleil's mind was at a blank. The poor miss really had no idea how to communicate with the mysterious opera ghost. If he really is a ghost, it would be preposterous to simply speak to him. Having a seance might be possible, as the girl could find the simple materials, however, the problem with doing something so unorthodox was that the poor sun was afraid of such things and as a result, could never have the nerve to try to gather the materials, let alone conduct the seance.

Just then, another idea occurred to her.

"What if I wrote a letter to him?"

"A letter to whom?"

Slightly startled, Soleil turned around to see the source of the familiar voice.

It was Anton who was on the stage, staring at his unrequited love in a confused manner. In that case, Soleil explained about how she got the role and how it lead to the result of her coming up with the idea of writing a letter to the phantom. The noble boy nodded in perfect understanding as the dear girl started from explaining to ranting. The young man never stopped her from speaking even once, because he wanted to be able to know more about her. It was his strategy. Perhaps he would be able to receive information about this secret someone she had taken a fancy to. Clearly, though, the phantom was out of the question.

When the jet black haired girl was finished speaking, Anton made one final nod.

Then, he told Soleil some useful information as to how she could communicate with the enigma of an opera ghost.

* * *

Early Monday morning, the bright sun had arrived at the opera before the others and stepped upstairs to the exclusive box seat which had a five as the number. As she walked towards the box seat, she was thinking of what Anton had told her last night.

" _I've actually heard rumours about this phantom. One of those rumours might be useful to you. There are five exclusive box seats for only the best of guests. One of those seats, number five, is apparently reserved for the phantom. If you leave a letter in the slot built into the seat, he should open it and read your message. That is, if he is a real person. If he's a ghost, then just leave the slot open so that he can read it. Seeing as he chose you as the lead, I'm sure he would understand and respond to your letter with an apology, or whatever it is you want from him. Although to be perfectly honest, I feel as though you'd be flattered that he would choose you. After all, you are quite fit for the role as a beautiful, clever, and charming lady._ "

Soleil slightly blushed at that last part, but shook off her thoughts as she arrived to the box seat. Looking around, the dear miss had a quick look around to see if anyone was around. But no one was there to her relief and paranoia.

" _Alright...good...now to just put this inside and I can leave._ "

Opening the slot, the nervous sun had placed the paper inside in a rushed way and stood up to walk off until she heard footsteps coming towards the opera box. This made her panic very terribly. The poor girl was in a predicament where she would need to hide, but where? In her pandemic, she noticed the curtains and decided to hide in them. The left curtain the young woman had picked to dash for was able to surround her entire body, so practically speaking, she was hidden well. Another good thing was that the curtain reached all the way down to the floor, so her feet were hidden as well.\

Breathing a quick sigh of relief, Soleil stood as still as she could when the footsteps were becoming louder and louder. Was it the phantom? A different person? The poor miss couldn't tell as she was still frightfully afraid of the situation she was in. Suddenly, she heard the rustling of a paper. Was it the opera ghost reading her message? Soleil only half hoped it was him. That way, he could leave just as fast and she could take her leave as well. She thought she was hearing things though. Was that a chuckle coming from the phantom?

"How utterly amusing. I knew she was the right person to pick.", the mysterious ghost/perhaps man stated to himself.

" _So it is the opera ghost. But why does his voice sound...familiar?_ "

"Well now, I should write a quick response."

" _Could he be...? No, of course not! Of all the people...of everyone I know of...I don't-_ "

"There. Now that I have the response done, it's time I get to work. This opera won't work itself."

Humming a small song, the enigma went off into the shadows, as if vanishing into it. When the coast was clear, Soleil quickly went over to the slot, with curiosity taking over her. It was closed, so she opened it. Finding the paper inside it again, she took a look at the phantom's response which read:

 _My Dear Sun,_

 _I apologize for any discomfort that I brought you with my verdict. Let us make a deal. In exchange for putting up with my verdict, I shall protect you from the spoiled child the other cast members call Shayla. If there is anything I don't want for you, it is your unhappiness. I expect great things from you rather than the brat, my Soleil.  
_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _O.G._

When the young lady had finished reading the message, she took it back and was about to go back, until she heard those familiar footsteps just moments ago!

" _WHY NOW?! I HAVE TO HIDE!_ ", she thought repeatedly in her brain, panicking all over again.

Using her left hand to swish open the velvet red curtain, Soleil was about to conceal her presence, until a black and leather gloved hand had grabbed her right wrist.

Imagine to her inevitable shock (even though she had a feeling it was him) that the poor girl would come to realize the part of the mystery behind many things would come together in that moment as she turned around slowly, with shivers still up her spine, and the twitching of her frightened head coming to like a small and delicate kitten.

Raven Forestier was right behind her.

 **Okay! That's a wrap for today! On Tuesday, I should hope to have the next chapter done! If not, I will let you all know! Please do follow and favoutrite if you really like this, and hey, tell me your opinions in the reviews! I hope to see you all next time! See ya! ^v^**


	11. Chapter 10: Reveal

**Well, I'm back! In the last chapter, our beloved Soleil found out the identity of the phantom, and that spells some trouble for our maiden! Whatever shall she do now? The story is becoming more of a twisted tornado of drama each chapter! Let's see what happens next!**

The large door to the opera had opened, and Anton was the one who had entered. His own curiosity took over him. He wanted to find Soleil in order to cast her out of love for whomever she had taken more of an affectionate liking to than the noble himself. The rich, young heir thought he was perfect. Looks, grace, money, fame, and generosity. Those were all aspects that he had. Yet, for the life of the dear man, Anton could not understand, nor realize why such a common yet precious girl decided not to pursue the man with everything, and instead pined away for a man who he firstly had never met, and secondly, according to Grace, did look a tad suspicious. A serene white mask covering half his face, and dressed in all black. Having shaggy and short hot cocoa brown hair, along with green eyes that could penetrate one's soul was all that the ballerina described to her friend.

Indeed, such a man was quite strange and somewhat discomforting to Anton. Why would Soleil fall for such an enigma?

This brings the noble to a question?

Where is Soleil now?

Surely, she is just coming down the stairs? But there was no sound of any footsteps. After combing his hair quickly in order to greet Soleil upstairs, the blond haired fop walked up the stairs to find the bright sun in order to win her over with his charm.

Eventually, Anton had arrived at the top of the steps, and looked for box seat number five, to which he found easily due to how old and rickety it looked.

But the sight he had seen made his jaw drop.

* * *

Soleil couldn't really find too much comfort under the predicament she had found herself in. Just moments ago, she was at the hands of Raven, who restrained her from escaping. He didn't look mad, exactly. It was more like he was just intent on staring at her, watching her every movement. The girl knew it was futile to run, since she was too afraid to run and that even if she tried, she didn't have the strength to even take ten steps forward.

"S-So...", the poor sun started. She supposed all she could do was start some sort of conversation, even if it would one sided.

"This is...certainly a surprise. You're the phantom..."

"Are you scared now that you know?"

He spoke. The opera ghost had spoken.

"N-Not exactly...", Soleil responded, trailing off.

"Oh, but I know, my dear Soleil. You are scared, and yet, you have given up your struggle. Shouldn't you be crying, or screaming for help?"

Raven did have a point. However, the innocent girl shook her head.

"I don't know why, but I trust you, Raven. You've done a lot for me, and I think every part of it was from the genuine care you have in your heart for me. I think you'd be the type to hold me back for a good reason, so I'm willing to listen to whatever it is you need to tell me."

As soon as she finished, slowly, the strong grip that the man in black had was loosening. His face, once firm with serious emotion, changed to utter surprise.

When Soleil was free, she turned around, smiling softly in the most caring way possible, awaiting Raven's response.

But all the young miss received was booming laughter.

"What's so funny?", she asked, then started laughing along herself.

When the shaggy haired man's laughter died down, he responded,"You, my dear, are the most interesting woman I have ever met. You didn't run away, and yet your face said you wanted to. You are willing to listen, even if it means you won't understand. You are willing to trust me, even though I am as shady as can be."

"You're not shady."

Raven was speechless when he heard those words come out of her mouth.

"...you're...joking...right?"

"No, I'm not. I think that even though you may look scary on the outside, if others try to know you better, I'm sure they would warm up to you!"

The man didn't say a word at first. Then Soleil saw his lips turn into a mischievous smirk.

"You know, my dear...such ideas can get you into trouble."

"What do you-AAH!"

The paper that Soleil had in her hand had dropped after Raven had pinned the naive miss to the pillar with both of his hands on her wrists! The young lady struggled, but only made the emerald green eyed man's grip tighter. It started to hurt a bit though, and the enigma had seen her face showing minor pain, so he loosened up his strong hands, but not strong enough to let Soleil go. After a minute or two, it became very awkward for the poor girl to look at the man she was still in love with, so she averted his mesmerizing gaze by turning her head to the right quickly. But she was stopped by Raven when he had her wrists gripped together with his right hand and used his left to turn Soleil's face towards him.

Blushing a very scarlet red, Soleil could only avert his stare with her dark and cocoa brown eyes while the mysterious stare bore into her heart and his hand was on her cheek. Soon, the leather glove that was on Raven's huge and strong hand was taken off through using his teeth to grip the index finger part of the glove. When the glove was off his hand completely, he tossed it off to the side, and touched the slightly red cheek of the young woman in front of him.

" _For some reason...when he touches me without his glove, my heart beats faster..._ ", Soleil thought, as her blush became deeper, and her eyes shut tight in embarrassment.

The space between the two became closer as the leaned in closer, the half masked man was leaning in, to the point where his forehead was brushing up against hers.

" _TOO CLOSE!_ "

"Tell me to stop now, or I won't be able to hold back.", Raven whispered while his hand was slowly moving to Soleil's chin.

Lifting her small and delicate chin, Soleil felt her lips tingle. Her eyes were still closed, but they were itching to open. Was it his warm and soft breath she felt? Were his lips close? Why was he so close to her? The questions blazed etched into her mind, making her fidget a little. Soleil knew he was indirectly asking to kiss her, but could she do it? Could she say yes to her first kiss?

Raven grew a bit impatient, and added,"I will if you say no."

"You..."

"Yes?"

"I...I'm sorry, but I thought...I thought I was on a one sided love for you."

 _"What?_ "

Raven was baffled. That was preposterous. How could she have thought, after all this time, that he never liked her romantically?

"How could you have thought that?"

Soleil slowly opened her shining eyes, now welling up with tiny tears.

"It was because...you seemed like the type who would keep your distance from people, as if something, or someone is making you. So when you...s-so w-w-when your face w-w-was s-so close t-to mine...o-on that d-d-day y-you t-told me y-your name, I w-wasn't sure if y-you got c-close b-b-because you w-w-wanted t-to e-e-empha-a-asize y-your n-name, o-or if i-it w-was for a r-r-reason!", the young lady cried, her speech becoming unstable, with hiccups here and there.

Raven immediately let go of her wrists and embraced the poor girl, apologizing for scaring her.

"Y-You d-d-didn't scare me, y-you just-"

"Ssshhhhhhh...", the mysterious man shushed the girl soothingly, drawing circles on her back once again.

"Please don't cry anymore my precious sun. I only wish for you to be happy..."

Soon, Soleil had calmed down, with only a few sniffles left in her.

"Soleil, let me take away all of it."

"All of...what?"

"Any leftover sadness you may have now. Let me get rid of it for you."

At first, she didn't say a word. Then, the girl replied yes, innocently. Honestly, there wasn't anythning else that could completely cheer her up besides the one thing Raven had started.

Placing his huge left hand gently on her cheek, Raven took his equally large right hand and had it on her waist. Surrounding the maiden's waist with his arm, the suave man brought her closer to his chest. It all happened so slowly for Soleil. As she closed her eyes, her lips came into contact with his. For the first time, both Soleil and Raven had experienced their first kiss together. As if they were dancing together, it seemed as though the pair were meant to be. In that moment, time had stopped, and they both could not pay attention to what was around them. It was them, and only them.

* * *

Of course, all good things must come to an end.

"Soleil!"

The sun had to stop at that interruption, but the phantom didn't let go. He kissed her more fervently, making sure that the lady he had in his arms, would stay in his arms, and she did. After the long kiss, the dear miss was limp in his arms, breathing heavily, blushing a crimson red this time, feeling as though she'd wanted this feeling for such a long time.

But, not exactly in the incident she's in the middle of now.

"Soleil! Please tell me if you're joking! This man, THIS man is the one who you've been taking a fancy to?! Grace told me he looked suspicious, and he is! How can you fall for someone like him?! Do you even know how old he might be? Isn't this man the so called PHANTOM of the opera?!", Anton yelled, freaking out, making the poor girl in Raven's arms flinch and grip part of Raven's midnight black cape draped over himself.

"I am sixteen, I will have you know.", said phantom of the opera replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Shut up, freak. No one asked you.", the noble boy glared.

"Says the narcissistic fop.", he muttered.

"What did you just call me?!"

"I won't repeat it. You should've been paying attention.", Raven shrugged a bit while still holding his beloved.

Anton sighed in frustration.

"Whatever. That doesn't matter. Come Soleil, I'll take you home to your father. Perhaps it would be best if you didn't associate yourself with the opera, and especially HIM. I will make your life more comfortable than any gentleman in France ever will. Now, let us take our leave."

Grabbing her small left hand, the gentleman had gently yanked Soleil out of Raven's grasp. But before they could even take a step forward, the young miss slapped his hand away with her right, and went straight back to Raven, hugging him in a clingy, yet adorable way.

"I'm sorry Anton. I suppose I wasn't firm enough on that night we had dinner once. But I'll say it again, this time, more clearly. I am absolutely positive that I am not in love with you whatsoever. The one I love is Raven. Even though we may not know each other entirely well, it's safe to say our feelings are mutual. Please stop trying to pursue me and-"

"Never.", the noble boy interrupted.

"What?", she confusedly asked.

"I understand that you two are in love, yes. But...know this, Soleil Beaumont. I am absolutely determined to win your heart, even if it means that there is an obstacle in my path that I must face!"

Huffing just a bit after raising his voice, Anton stormed off, having given up for now, but would soon have his plan set out to whisk Soleil away from her phantom.

After he wasn't within earshot, the young lady finally relaxed in the warm embrace of Raven. However, she knew it would only last a short time. There would be plenty of explaining to do if Anton tattled to the managers about Raven being the opera ghost all along. In the end though, she knew, things would be alright if their bond became stronger. Much more unbreakable than it was now, because they had to prepare carefully for the drama that would definitely lay ahead. Anton, her father, and Shayla. Just how would everything play out?

 **Alright, SO. That's a wrap for this chapter! I can't believe I've made it this long already. Well, that's what happens. I just keep writing when I feel like I get into this! I'll see you all on Thursday for the next chapter! Please do tell me your opinions through reviewing or PMing (Private Messaging in case you're new here!) and follow + favourite if you like what you're reading! See ya!**


	12. Author 2: I Got An Issue

**So, here's a bit of personal life to start with. That ties in with the issue I have now.**

 **I've got a little bro, and we share the computer. Unfortunately, he's going to hog it for the whole day and I won't be able to make a new chapter. I do promise though, that I will make the next chapter tomorrow since THIS time my brother promised me he would let me have the computer tomorrow.**

 **I'm really sorry guys, but hey, at least I don't have to cut this for a week, eh?**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys tomorrow!**


	13. Author's Note 3: Sigh

**Alright, so remember when I promised I'd get the next chapter done?**

 **Yeah, I'm sorry. My brother is simply the worst. Long story short, he decided to play mind games with me and said,"I never said,"I promise." Tsuray."**

 **Little siblings, don't you just hate it when they do that to you?**

 **Well, on the bright side, I WILL get it tomorrow. If not, then I'll call for back up.**

 **I'll see y'all tomorrow!**

 **Bye, and sorry again!**


	14. Chapter 11: Protect

**Alright ladies and gents, I'm back with another chapter! Again, I have to apologize for yesterday and the day before yesterday. My brother can be a big pain in the butt sometimes.**

 **Anyways, let's move on! In the last chapter, Soleil and Raven shared a very romantic kiss, but Anton interrupted their moment together. Will the jealous man tell everyone that Raven is the so called phantom, or will he say nothing to anyone out of respect?**

 **POTO isn't owned by me, but rather, to it's respective owner. I own nothing but the characters and how made up this story will go. Anyways, let's get on with this!**

During the dress rehearsal, in a surprising twist, not one single person went up to Soleil and asked her about Raven. The young teen was quite perplexed. Did Anton actually keep his lips sealed, or did he perhaps tattle to the director? It seemed he didn't tell a soul, because even the managers of the opera never questioned Soleil about the opera ghost. However, that didn't mean no one didn't know completely.

Perhaps the noble boy had already told someone, but they had kept quiet about it for some reason?

" _Or he could've just told no one._ ", Soleil thought, as she continued with her singing.

"Miss Beaumont! Please stop for a moment!", one of the managers had interrupted. It was Mr. Viola, the leading manager of the opera.

"Yes? Is something the matter?"

"Not exactly. Please do come with me though. The other managers and myself would like to speak with you."

" _Oh no! Have they found out! Please no!_ ", the worried miss panicked in her head.

"O-Of course!", she replied, in the most calmest voice she could possibly muster.

Walking down the three step stairway, Soleil followed the managers to their small office while the director had the ballerinas come in for their part of the opera. When Grace came out, she spotted her dear friend and waved. Nervously, the girl waved back, and then went inside the office when the manager held the door open for her. The young ballerina raised her eyebrows while she was on her toes. Obviously, Soleil had some explaining to do.

* * *

Inside the office, said little miss was squirming in her seat from time to time. The managers hadn't even spoken to her yet, and she was already so jittery!

"So Miss Soleil. We would like to talk about an issue that had happened recently.", Mr. Andres, the co-manager had stated.

" _This is it!_ "

"An issue that has to do with you."

" _Raven and I are dead!_ "

"Although your friend had informed us on what happened...", Mr. Viola added.

" _I knew Anton wouldn't keep quiet!_ "

"We would still like to have more details on how it started."

" _I'm not ready to leave!_ "

"Basically, we are talking about how Shayla has been "picking on" you, to put it lightly.", Mr. Andres explained.

" _What?_ "

So it wasn't about the phantom after all. It was quite a relief for the poor girl.

" _Oh, thank heavens it wasn't about my dear Raven!_ "

"Er...Miss Beaumont, are you alright? You look unwell.", Mr. Viola asked, taking a look at Soleil to see if her face was pale.

"N-No! I'm quite fine actually! Anyways, I would be happy to explain. I will start on the day it happened."

* * *

Soleil had finished up her explanation just as the ballerinas were finished with polishing up their technique for the show. So when the the precious sun finished her discussion with the managers and exited her way out, Grace was awaiting her. Walking towards the stage together, she smiled, explaining why the managers wanted her in their office, whilst leaving the part of her paranoia of Anton revealing the opera ghost's true identity hidden.

"Well, I suppose Shayla's out of the picture for now!", the ballerina laughed. As evil as it was, Soleil giggled just a bit. After all, the brat wasn't exactly nice to her in the first place.

"That's true. It was an absolute pain that she was being mean to me.", she replied, sighing in relief that a lot of obstacles were taken care of.

"Miss Beaumont, let us start from the fourth song, please.", the director cut in from the chit chat.

"I'd best be going! I'll see you at break time, alright?"

"Sure Soleil! I could even introduce you to my Alfred!"

" _Who is Alfred?_ ", the confused miss wondered.

"See you later!"

"Bye Grace!"

Turning around and taking a deep breath, Soleil was back on stage, singing with confidence and grace. The best part about it was that there was no whispering, no bullying, nothing. Just her, the director, and any other cast members listening if they so wished.

Of course, Raven was listening too. In the shadows, that is.

Soon, the chime struck at 12 o'clock. It was finally break time. Everyone was scattered around, eating lunch, talking in groups, or just napping because they were exhausted from their work.

Grace had come out on stage to Soleil, grabbing her hand and kept making the girl along with her.

"Wait! Where are we going?", she asked, puzzled by her friend's sudden movement of direction.

"We're going to meet my Alfred!", Grace responded, smiling.

* * *

Walking into the dressing room for the ballerinas, Grace let go of Soleil's hand and let her in. There were spare ballerina tutus in all different sizes and colours around the room hanging on racks built into the walls. There were also a few seats in the plain white painted room and a couple tables as well. But what struck the young teen's attention was the boy in the center of everything in the room.

"So...Grace, are you going to explain why you tossed in here and commanded me to wait?", asked said boy.

"I didn't command you! Anyways, this is Soleil, my new friend that I was talking about. Soleil, this..."

Clinging onto the young man's arm, she replied,"..is my Alfred!"

Blushing very brightly as her eyes were staring at where her dear friend's chest was for a second, the dear miss was speechless at first.

"So...I presume when you say "my Alfred", you mean that you're both..."

"Together? That's right! Alfred and I are a couple!", Grace replied happily.

"I...I see. Congratulations Grace. How long have you two been together?"

"Oh...for about a couple months! We've known each other as friends for a year though!", the ballerina responded.

"What about you Soleil?"

"Hmm? Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean your relationship with your mysterious masked man.", she laughed.

"O-Oh! Raven and me? W-We're...er..."

"Lovers, perhaps?", a familiar voice asked.

Turning around, Soleil's eyes widened in fear and and paranoia again.

Anton.

"Hello Monsieur Repertoire! What brings you here?"

"Just visiting is all, Miss Liry. Good afternoon Soleil."

"H-Hello A-Anton.", she waved, with a plastered smile on her face.

The poor sun was sweating bullets as he was walking past her to greet Alfred. But, he kept his gaze towards Soleil subtly.

"Monsieur Ling. It is a pleasure to see you once again.", Anton nodded, holding his hand out.'

Taking his hand to shake, Alfred replied,"You as well, Monsieur Repertoire."

"How is your relationship with Grace so far?"

"It is coming along smoothly actually. Yesterday, I had taken her out to see the stars at night. They were quite the pretty sight."

"That must have been wonderful! Did you ever find a shooting star?"

"Not on that night, no. But perhaps we will find one this Thursday. In fact, it would be an honour if you and your special someone would join us."

"Oh no, not me. Unfortunately, I do not have a special someone.", the fop replied, brushing his hair away a little with a comb, a bit saddened.

"I-I apologize! I just assumed that-"

"No, no! It's quite alright. Don't worry. I will probably have that special someone by this Thursday to join with."

The young teen's ears perked up. Was he going to ask her to accompany him, or hopefully someone else?

"Soleil? You've been awfully quiet. What's wrong?", Anton asked in a voice without any hint of slight mischief.

But she knew that was a complete lie.

"Nothing's wrong! I'm just having a lot on my mind.", the bright woman replied, beaming with a smile. But on the inside, she was sweating more.

"I have an idea! You can take your mind off things by accompanying me to the star gazing with Miss Liry and Monsieur Ling!"

" _I knew he was going to ask me..._ ", Soleil thought, sighing a little.

"I'll think about it Anton. Although, I might not go. I still have plans on that day. My birthday arriving on the 13th of September, remember?"

"Hmm...true...", he replied, trying to find the facade on his unrequited love's face.

It wasn't a lie that Soleil did indeed have her birthday on the thirteenth. However, her birthday was on a Sunday, meaning she would have plenty of time to prepare on Friday and Saturday. It wasn't as though she would have an extravagant party just as how Anton would. The party would be quite simple. Just her, and her father, at the table and having a special, yet small cake together from the bakery down the street. They didn't have too much money, so sweets only came once a year, and that was on Soleil's birthday.

"Then...why not have the party at my mansion?", asked Anton.

"I..."

In a figurative way, Soleil was only drifting away in the sea that was the noble in front of her. Clearly, this young man was trying to convince her of going with him.

As she was about to give in and say yes since she knew it would be futile in the end, someone had tugged on her arm a little. It was Raven!

" _W-What is he doing here?!_ "

"I'm apologize, but my lady did say she would think about it, did she not?"

"And who are you to call her "my lady" as if she is yours?", Anton asked, irritated.

"You should know who I am. You saw us yesterday, did you not?", Raven asked back, smirking.

"Wait...Monsieur Repertoire. You know this man?", Grace asked.

"Not exactly...he's just man...in my way...you could say.", the gentleman replied, becoming more irritated that the memories of Soleil's first kiss stolen away were coming back to him.

"Hmph. How flattering. You remember me.", the opera ghost said as he crossed his arms.

Still hiding behind Raven, Soleil had slightly tugged on his cape, signalling that she really wanted to leave. In turn, the half masked enigma had turned his head slightly and nodded for her to see that they would take their leave soon.

"In any case, you should not pester my lady. We will be taking our leave.", he stated, taking his bright sun away with her hand in his.

Just as they were about to go out the door way, Anton had blocked himself at the doorway.

"Just stay right where you are for a moment!", he exclaimed, with blazing anger and jealousy.

"What is it now, fop?", Raven asked.

Grace and Alfred's jaws both dropped. They couldn't believe that he said that, and to a noble of all people!

"There you go again! Do you have any respect for people like me at all?!"

"Not really. I don't have respect for children, that is for sure.", he responded, raising his eyebrows.

"I am only a year younger than you!"

"Your attitude is like a child's. Spoiled, and whiny."

"How dare you! Soleil! Are you really going with this man?", Anton asked, with rage burning inside him.

"My mistress does not wish to speak with you."

"Who gave you the right to answer for her?!", Anton yelled, banging his fist on the wall of the dressing room.

"Obviously, my dear Soleil."

"NOW you're calling her "my dear Soleil"?! How dare you!"

"But she is my Soleil, and that is the absolute truth."

"PROVE IT.", Anton seethed.

"With pleasure.", Raven replied, smirking once again.

Taking Soleil from behind, the mysterious man kissed her again.


End file.
